All These Lazy Days
by chalantness
Summary: for fixati0ns. Prompt: Wally has summer school and Artemis has taken it upon herself to visit him / She gives him this smile and he misses her more than he already did, which is stupid because she's already standing right in front of him.


**Title: **_All These Lazy Days  
_**Rating:** light T  
**Word Count:** 3,900+  
**Characters:** Wally/Artemis  
**Summary:** She gives him this _smile_ and crap, he misses her more than he already did, which is stupid because she's already standing right in front of him.  
**Prompt:** Wally is in summer school to free up a few periods for senior year, and Artemis visits him regularly. Cue summer fluff all around. (The prompt was way more detailed, but this is a summarized version.)

**For:** fixati0ns

**All These Lazy Days**

_No_, he's _not_ in summer school because he failed anything.

School's a pain, but honestly? He's smarter than he is lazy and has never gotten anything but A's at the end of each semester, except for maybe a B in one class (usually English, since essays _suck_ and he refuses to believe that _every_ little detail is supposed to be symbolic) every other year when he gets a hard teacher.

And he doesn't take _all_ the AP and honors classes available, because he _does_ have a life and can't spend it on homework if he's kicking butt in the afternoons. But he's taken honors English since freshman year, and took honors chemistry as a sophomore and then AP Biology as a junior. He _challenges_ himself. It looks good on college aps and yeah, his mother may or may not have forced him to, anyway, but whatever.

He's only in summer school because he wanted to free up a few periods for senior year, but he still wants four years of Spanish and a fourth year of math even though only three are required to graduate.

(See? He's responsible.)

And it's not like he's by himself or anything.

A few of his friends are in his two summer classes, too, because they all had the same idea. It still sucks that they're willingly attending school during their break, but whatever. At least he has a few familiar faces and it'll pay off in the end when he has an easier schedule for senior year.

And yes, that's exactly what he's chanting in his head every morning while he's getting ready.

Summer school is about six hours, total, because he's taking two classes. But it's only three days a week, so he gets Thursdays, Fridays, and weekends off. And his family didn't plan any big trips since they're saving that as his graduation present _next_ summer (_sweet!_), so he's able to go for both semester sessions.

Anyway.

There's a little over an hour of break between the morning and noon sessions, so as soon as Mrs. Hill, their Spanish teacher, dismisses them, he and his friends are out the door and talking about places to grab some lunch.

Except that, as soon as they get to the front of the school, there's this girl sitting on the edge of the fountain and surprisingly enough, the last thing on his mind is food.

"Artemis!"

She smiles before she's even looked up, and holds a hand over her eyes to shade them from the sun as she looks at him.

"Wally?" She turns back to her phone, types out a few things and sends whatever she's texting before sliding it closed and dropping it into her purse. Her hair is down from its usual ponytail, so it goes all the way to her waist and swishes as she stands up. And she's wearing these denim shorts he knows are her favorite because they make her legs look miles long. (Her words, not his, but he totally agrees.)

_Gosh_, he's _psyched_ that she's here.

He runs up to her as humanly slow as possible, which is really hard because he just wants to blink and be next to her, but she actually has the time to set her purse on the ground before he picks her up by her waist and spins them around, making her hair fly everywhere.

"How was Spanish, Einstein?" she asks once he sets her back down.

He chuckles. (She's been calling him that since he explained why he was going to summer school.) "Boring, of course."

"You mean taking classes over summer _isn't_ fun?" He rolls his eyes and she laughs, gathers her hair in her hands and lets it fall over her back so that it's more tamed again. Then she sets her hands on his face and mumbles, "Come here," pulling him forward to slide her lips over his.

She kisses him a little dirtier than he expected, with some tongue and a little moaning and her pressing against him, and he can hear his friends whistling.

She's _awesome_.

When she pulls back, she gives him this _smile_ and crap, he misses her more than he already did, which is stupid because she's already standing right in front of him.

Speaking of which… "What are you even doing here, anyway?"

"I came to see you," she says like it's obvious. "Why? Do you want me to leave?"

He knows she's teasing, but he still says, "Not in a million years, babe," and then she bites her lower lip in the way that lets him know he said the right thing. She also does it to stop herself from being girly. Like, there were a few times where she didn't catch herself and she ended up giving him this little sigh like Megan always gives the TV when she's watching those chick flicks at the Cave.

And she wouldn't be his Artemis if she didn't try to make him guess all the time, but he knows most of her little tells by now and honestly? It's cute when she tries to fight it, but he loves it most when she lets him know exactly how she feels.

(Not that he'd ever tell her that though, because she'd probably hold it against him or something.)

Then she looks over his shoulder at his friends and he remembers that they're not alone. So he turns around and slides his arm around her waist, slipping his hand into her back pocket. "Babe, these idiots are my friends."

"Charming," she comments with a roll of her eyes. "I'm his girlfriend, Artemis."

"Oh, so you're _not_ one of Wally's many imaginary friends?"

"Seriously, we thought you didn't really exist."

"_Dude_!"

Artemis and his friends (though he's seriously rethinking that title right now) laugh and Wally just glares at them.

"Don't whine," she says, patting his cheek. "Now, are we going to grab lunch or what?"

... ...

They drive down to this diner that has the best milkshakes, _ever_, and he sits on one side of the booth with Artemis while his three friends squeeze into the other side. That's partially payback for earlier, but also because Artemis's shorts kind of ride up when she sits down, which is awesome for him, but he's definitely not letting his friends find that out for themselves, thank you very much.

Artemis _knows _how serious his metabolism is, so she doesn't even blink at what he orders (four burgers, fries and onion rings, and a strawberry milkshake).

But his friends are on track and cross country with him and eat a lot, too, so they order three burgers each and get their own fries and drinks. Artemis isn't at all disgusted, either, and he knows his friends are impressed when she finishes two burgers and all of her fries and most of her milkshake on her own.

And yeah, he _knows_ he's lucky because seriously? How many girls can look as hot as she does and totally be one of the guys, too?

Exactly.

Anyway, he's munching on the last few bits of his fries when Artemis checks her phone for the time. "Your second class starts in fifteen minutes."

"Guess we should get going now," one of his friends sighs.

Artemis pulls her straw out and drags her tongue across, licking off some of the whipped cream and melted ice-cream. He kind of has to swallow, because _duh_, that's pretty hot. But then he catches his friends looking kind of wide-eyed, too, so he kicks them underneath the table for making eyes at his girlfriend.

(And yeah, he gets a little extra revenge when Artemis pays for herself and, after his friends comment how he should be paying for her, pretty much verbally slaps them by saying how treating a girl like she's helpless and an obligation doesn't make someone a man.)

"Are you going home?" he asks as they're stepping outside and heading for his truck.

"No."

He looks at her. "Then what're you—"

"Iris and your mom wanted me to hang out with them," she explains, sliding her shades back on. "They drove me to your school, actually."

He tries not to make a face, but honestly, Artemis is enough of a spitfire by herself. Adding his equally stubborn and independent Aunt Iris and mom along could only mean hell for anyone that like, even _looks_ at them the wrong way.

She knows what he's thinking, too, because she laughs and says, "Relax. Central City will still be in one piece when you're done."

"Maybe the city will, but as a defender of mankind I'm more concerned about the safety of its citizens."

She hits his arm, and he grins and acts like he won't have a bruise in that same spot before the end of the day.

... ...

He's trying to concentrate, _honestly_, but it's a little hard to learn equations when your girlfriend keeps sending you texts with pictures of food.

Artemis is shopping with Zatanna in Gotham today, and since Dick is the biggest pushover _ever_ when it comes to Zatanna, he can bet that the girls have his credit cards in hand and are probably walking down some really expensive part of the city where all of these fancy restaurants with gourmet meals are.

This _sucks_.

When Mr. Barton turns his back to the class, Wally quickly texts back, _You really suck right now, you know that?_

Her reply: _Would a sucky girlfriend have spent $50 of Dick's money on candy just for you?_

He smiles like an idiot.

_Just kidding about earlier. Love you, babe!_

_You better ;)_

It's impossible to focus on math after that, but whatever.

... ...

Artemis is sitting on a bench underneath the shade of a large tree when they're finally dismissed for lunch. Her hair is up in a ponytail with her shades atop her head, and she's completely immersed in this book he knows is part of some series that Raquel got her hooked on.

She folds over the corner of whatever page she's on, though, when she sees him and his friends coming, closes the book and drops it back into her bag. "How was class?" she asks, but he leans over and kisses her instead of answering, with one hand at the crook of her neck and the other braced against the bench.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

She shrugs. "Wherever, I guess. We just need to stop by 7-11 first."

So instead of driving, they walk a few blocks to the nearest one. Artemis pretty much goes straight to the iced coffee. She's kind of been addicted to iced coffee since the beginning of spring, but she's not particularly picky and she actually likes the French Vanilla they have here, so she gets it at 7-11 because it's half the price of a drink of a similar size at Starbucks.

Kyle and Jake went right to the chips, and Dylan goes with Wally to the hot dogs. "Danielle wants to meet her," he says, and Wally looks at him. "Artemis. Kyle and Jake were talking about her, and Danielle said it was weird that she hasn't met my best friend's girlfriend yet."

"Kyle and Jake were talking about Artemis?"

Dylan rolls his eyes. "They just think she's awesome," he explains. And like, Wally's obviously not too thrilled to hear that his best friends are into Artemis, but whatever. He knows he means in jokingly or something. They'd _never_ even think about betraying him like that, and he can't exactly blame them for finding Artemis awesome. "I think Danielle wants to know why they like her so much."

"Then set up a double date or something, for this Friday. I'll ask her right now."

Wally looks up, about to call out her name, but he stops when he sees some guy walking up to Artemis as she's grabbing a lid to pop onto her cup.

It's not like he's insecure about their relationship or anything, but he's not exactly okay with strangers walking up to Artemis. Especially when those strangers are admittedly decent-looking and have smug smiles and think they can just whisk her away with stupid pick-up lines.

"Okay, stop right there."

In his peripheral, Wally sees Dylan look up and he can't help but smirk. Artemis has told him about a few times she got rid of people that were hitting on her.

But he's never actually _witnessed_ it.

"First of all, I can't believe you think that would work on me," she laughs. "And second of all, do you see that redheaded, freckled idiot over there?" The guy actually _does_ look at Wally, who's smirking wider than ever. "Idiot" is practically a term of endearment from Artemis. "Yeah, he's my _boyfriend_, and even if you think you are, you're not even on the same radar as him. So don't even try."

Her ponytail swishes when she turns around, and she walks right up to Wally, pulls him down and kisses him, hard.

Wally doesn't get the satisfaction of seeing the look on the guy's face when he walks away, but he could care less right now. They're kissing long after the door chimes to let them know that dude left the 7-11, and he can definitely hear his friends cheering in the background amongst a few random strangers.

"Here you go, man," Jake interrupts, and Wally pulls back in time to catch what he's thrown at him: a box of condoms. "You're welcome!"

They're all laughing, and Wally just shakes his head and puts his free hand over Artemis's hip. "You rock, babe."

"I know."

Then she takes the box from his hand and brings it with her to the register.

... ...

Danielle and Artemis hit it off pretty quickly, which doesn't surprise him.

They're kind of similar, in that Danielle is kind of a tomboy and is pretty athletic and knows how to laugh. Plus, out of all his best friends (well, civilian ones, anyway), Dylan is Artemis's favorite (she told him so), and Artemis must've figured that Danielle had to be at least a little bit awesome if Dylan was really into her.

And she is. Danielle kind of became the mom of the group when she and Dylan started dating, which fits because Dylan is the responsible one.

Anyway, they eat lunch at this Italian restaurant with brick oven pizzas and the best breadsticks _ever_, and then drive down to a crepe place afterward because the girls were craving something sweet. It's right next to a park, too, so they eat and walk laps a little until they feel too stuffed to really move, and Dylan jogs back to the car and pulls out a thin blanket to spread out over the grass so they can like, laze around in the sun.

There's an elderly woman on a bench not too far from where they're sitting, feeding crumbs to the ducks on the pond, and Danielle wants to feed them, too. Artemis gets that same look she has when Megan wants to do something kind of mundane and girly, but doesn't protest when Danielle asks her to come.

He and Dylan just sort of watch their girlfriends chat with the elderly woman, whose face wrinkles in a smile when she hands them each a slice of bread. And Wally can't help but smile, too, as Artemis and Danielle start tossing crumbs and laughing when the ducks get all excited.

"How lucky are we?" Dylan asks out of the blue, and Wally just chuckles and nods because, yeah, they are.

... ...

He leaves in the middle of math because he needs to pee, but he doesn't feel bad about taking his time because they're not doing anything. Well, they're supposed to be finishing this packet of worksheets and there are a _lot_, but it was assigned at the beginning of the week and Artemis made him finish ahead of time, which is great and all, except now he's already done and has two more hours to kill.

He's heading back from the bathroom when someone pulls him into a classroom, and his first instinct is to pin them against the whiteboard.

"Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?"

"Artemis?" he breathes, letting go of her wrists and staring at her like she's crazy. "What're you even…"

"I figured you might be bored in class," she shrugs. "So I decided to drop by."

He sort of just looks at her for a second, because she totally just snuck into his school to see him. And they're in an empty classroom with the blinds drawn and the doors locked (he assumes, anyway), and he's thinking that Artemis made him finish his work early so they can make out in the middle of his summer school.

"Babe, you—"

"Rock?" She pushes her fingers into his hair. "I've been told."

Then she pushes him into the teacher's leather chair and straddles his waist and kisses him, hard. They're in a computer classroom, which makes him think of that first mission the night they first met over two years ago, which makes groan into the kiss and pull her closer against him.

She totally planned _all _of this just for him and he loves her for that.

When he gets back to the classroom, there's less than half an hour left and no one really comments on why he was gone so long.

... ...

Artemis comes over in the evening, and he feels bad because he has this Spanish packet he's been putting off that's due tomorrow and he needs to finish it.

She stays, anyway, and they chill out on the cushioned lounge chairs on porch. Artemis is reading again while he works, and it's really nice, listening to all the sounds around them. The suburb he lives in is pretty calm and friendly, too, so you can hear children laughing and playing and it's all really relaxing.

And when his mom brings them dinner—chicken with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, and a pitcher of mango iced tea—they decide it's time for a break.

"Sorry we couldn't really hang out today," he tells her.

"What are we doing now, then?"

He rolls his eyes. "I mean _properly_, when I don't have homework and we can actually like, pay attention to each other."

She shrugs one shoulder. "You're not exactly the worst company in the world for me."

He smiles at her, because he's better at translating her now and she pretty much said that she likes spending time with him, even when it's like this. "Love you, too, babe," he tells her. She doesn't say the words, but she leans over and closes her eyes and kisses him gently and that's her way of saying it back.

... ...

It's particularly hot one day, where there isn't a cloud in the sky or an inch of shade anywhere, and Artemis is waiting for him outside by the fountain in really short shorts and this white tank top that you can see her black bra through. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and clipped so that not a strand is touching her skin. He feels bad, because if he's used to sunny weather and is feeling hot, she must be dying since Gotham always seems to be so cold.

"You're not going to like, pass out on me because you're dehydrated, are you?"

She shakes her head, but her cheeks are a little flushed and the rest of her seems a little pale, so he's not exactly convinced.

"Come on. Let's go get some slurpees at 7-11."

So they walk to 7-11 and fill up the largest cups of slurpees and stand at the side of the building because it's casting a shadow big enough for them to be under. It's still really hot, but whatever, at least they don't have the sun blazing in their faces and burning up their skin.

"I don't understand how you guys survive this kind of heat," she sighs. "I feel like I'm being baked alive."

She downs the remainder of her slurpee, which she drank in less than two minutes, and doesn't really look any more cooled off than she was before. "I know, babe," he says, and holds his cup out for her. She gives him a look, but he tells her, "I'd rather not see you pass out, okay? So just drink it, please."

She rolls her eyes, but presses her lips to the rim and lets him tip the cup as she finishes his drink, too.

He tosses the empty cups in the trash and turns back around to find her fanning herself. "You know what'll cool you right off?"

"What?"

"_This_," he yells.

And he like, jumps back as Kyle, Jake, Dylan, and Danielle run out from around the building with their super soakers in hand and start dousing Artemis in water. Her arms sort of move as if to flip one of them over, but she fights off the instinct from all of those training sessions with Black Canary and just _laughs_.

(He _may _have texted his friends on the walk over to ask them to help cool Artemis off, and Danielle was like an angel and came up with this almost immediately.)

Then Kyle and Jake turn around and start soaking Wally, too, and that water is _freezing_ cold and totally refreshing. Danielle somehow ends up behind him and pushes him forward at the same time Dylan pushes Artemis forward, and they nearly fall over each other when they collide.

They're soaked from head to toe, and Artemis is holding onto him to steady herself. He's shivering, but it's still pretty warm, too, so it's a weird sensation.

Dylan is holding Danielle from behind as Kyle and Jake soak the both of them, and when he looks at Artemis she's laughing and watching his (well, now kind of _their_) friends running around. Then she meets his eyes, smiles and tells him, "Thank you for this," and he kind of _has_ to kiss her right there.

... ...

They drive his truck to the park when it starts getting dark, and toss a lot of blankets and pillows in the back so that there's enough of a cushion for them to lie down. It's a clear night, so you can actually see a lot of stars in the sky, and just talk softly to each other about random things in between naming constellations. She tells him that she loves stars but can't really see them in Gotham because of all the city lights, and he tells her that she can come here to see them with him any time.

She bites her lower lip, and he reaches over and traces his fingers over her forehead, pushing stray strands of hair away. Then he nudges her lip out from between her teeth and smiles at the small sound she makes.

"I'm sorry we didn't do anything exciting this summer because of my classes," he tells her.

She just shakes her head, closes her eyes and shifts so that she's lying on her side and pressed against him with their legs tangled. "This was my favorite summer yet," she admits, sounding completely sincere about it, and he groans a little and tips her chin up to press his lips against hers.


End file.
